Flamestar
Flamestar is the current leader of StarClan. Personality Flamestar is loyal to his Clan and usually straight to the point. He is respectful for all of his Clanmates' opinions and thinks things through in his own perspective to go along with them. He has a deep feeling of responsibility as leader, feeling frustrated and angry when terrible things happen to his Clan. When things go smoothly, he is calm and level-headed. History Flamekit was born to the WolfClan warriors. Flamekit became close friends to Ashkit and Ravenkit almost immediately. He was a bright kit who liked to talk to his Clanmates, allowing him to start feeling the want to protect his Clan and serve them to the best that he could.This need mostly started when he left camp with Ashkit, Ravenkit, Crowkit, Dustkit, and Sandkit. Dustkit died from a fox. His, along with the other kits that went, had their apprentice ceremony held back. When he was five moons, that was when Lavenderkit was born. He became friends with the kit. When he reached the age of seven moons, he earned his apprentice name. Flamepaw had worked hard as an apprentice. He was an eager learner and took everything seriously. He still talked to Lavenderkit from time to time, and they even got to train together for a moon when Lavenderpaw became an apprentice. He got his warrior name, Flamepelt, when he reached twelve moons. He still hung out with Lavenderpaw, and then he started to realize that he had a crush on the she-cat. Now, Flamepelt always did his best to continue serving the Clan. As WolfClan and WaveClan kept butting heads, Flamepelt was there to either fight alongside his Clanmates or make sure they got treated by the medicine cat afterwards. He was selfless in how he lived his life. Then, Lavenderfrost became a warrior. He was still the same, but now there was a hidden nervousness in him. He really liked the she-cat, and he always wanted to go up to her and tell her how he felt. But he was too much of a coward to do so. He got his first apprentice, who became the warrior Eagleheart. Even after moons passed, and Ravenstar took the role of leader and appointed him the deputy, Flamepelt still did not tell her of his feelings. After Lavenderfrost nearly died, Flamepelt walked with her through the territory and ended up telling her that he wanted to be mates with her. He expected rejection, but once they went back to camp they talked more and both agreed to be mates. He has a new apprentice, Lizardpaw, who Ravenstar suspects has to do with a prophecy from StarClan that told of danger coming to the Clans by a dragon. Since dragons weren't real, and they were big lizards, the leader trusted Flamepelt to keep an eye on the new apprentice. WaveClan had attacked WolfClan in their own camp in a battle of revenge from an earlier attack in WaveClan's camp that resulted in their warrior, Smokeberry, dying. Flamepelt help lead the counter-attack, being seen to try and reason with Fernstar as he fought. Flamepelt had grieved when Ashfeather died, having lost one of his closest friends since kithood. Flamepelt was excited when Lavenderfrost announced that she was pregnant. He couldn't wait for their birth. With his own kits on their way, Flamepelt felt even more responsible in keeping the Clan safe. He participated in the attack from the Burning Empire. He and the TimberClan deputy, Emberstorm, fought together. Despite the Burning Empire being a way smaller group, they managed to get away with no deaths while the Clans faced their own losses. At camp, Flamepelt feels sympathy towards Ravenstar who had watched his own son kill his daughter, Cloudpaw. Flamepelt didn't agree with Ravenstar's behavior afterwards towards the Clan, but he still is sad for his friend. A moon after the surprise attack, Flamepelt finally has had enough of Ravenstar's behavior. He lectured the leader; told him that WolfClan needed their leader and that wasn't Flamepelt's job to do for him. Ravenstar was shocked and snapped back saying to wait till Flamepelt lost a loved one. The deputy called back that everyone had lost someone, even throwing a mention of his own parents' deaths. After that, Flamepelt left camp to find Lizardpaw, who had been gone for quite a while. Upon finding Lizardpaw, Flamepelt could immediately tell that his apprentice was lying to him about what she had been doing. He decided to play along with her lies, watching as she made little slips before he confronted her about it. She got angry and told him how she had been lying for moons. Flamepelt already knew of this, but he has never brought it up or told any other cat or herself about it. His assumption about her behavior being because of the assumed dead apprentice, Spiderpaw, was correct. Making a difficult decision, Flamepelt had given his apprentice a name change ceremony. He gave the newly named Lizard permission to leave the Clan to go find Spiderpaw. Lizard hadn't been expecting this and showed her gratitude to Flamepelt before leaving. Flamepelt went back to camp to confront Ravenstar about this. Lavenderfrost had began to give birth. While Flamepelt felt the fatherly instinct of panic and worry, he forced himself to remain calm and help bring his mate to the nursery so Berrytail could help deliver the kits. He was quick to find a good stick for his pained mate and had excused himself from the den without being told, although he showed faint signs of his irritation in not being in there with his kitting mate. After the birth was done, Flamepelt paid attention when Berrytail left the nursery. He calmly questioned the she-cat about Lavenderfrost and the kits. Berrytail assured him that they were fine. Flamepelt stayed long enough to properly thank the medicine cat for what she had done before going in to see his family. Making small talk with his tired mate, the new parents named their son and daughter. Lavenderfrost had named their son Redkit. In a act of love, Flamepelt had named their daughter Frostkit after the last part of Lavenderfrost's name. Lavenderfrost and Redkit had been taken by the Empire and Flamepelt grieved for the lost of his family while deciding to keep Frostkit under protection to make sure that he didn't lose her either. His daughter reminded him of his mate with her similar looks, but she shared a mixture of her parents' personalities. When Lavenderfrost returned with Redheart and her three sons that she was forced to have, he became a bit outlandish towards his family because he did not know how to handle having them back and he was unsure how he was supposed to be like around toms who were not his own sons. Lavenderfrost helped confront him about it and he then turned to apologize to them all and wished for them all to be together as a family. When the Empire attacked their camp once more, the Clan had suffered quite a bit of losses. Included among the dead were Ravenstar. Flamepelt was there when the other spoke his final words and he promised his old friend that he would take care of the Clan. With the leader now dead, he felt the duty of taking on the leadership for the Clan and knew that he would have to leave to gain his nine lives. Also during the battle, Lavenderfrost had given birth to another litter of his kits. He had three new daughters and a son. Swallowkit, Cherrykit, and Emberkit were what they named the young she-kits, but Flamepelt thought that he should name the tom Ravenkit after his oldest friend and to honor the leader who had died the day that he was born. Flamepelt had met with the other leaders over what action they should take to deal with the Empire and he made his first decision as leader to allow Longshade, one of Ravenstar's captured sons, to come back to the Clan along with a friend of his. He took them along to get his leader ceremony where he earned his nine lives and the name Flamestar. He had chosen Silvercloud to be his deputy since he had seen her grow since she was a kit and knew that she held the potential to be a good leader herself like her father, Ravenstar, and aunt, Sandstar. The ceremony was interupted by an loner coming in and later requesting to stay with them. Because he didn't trust Boulder and wanted to make a sound decision, he had called elders, senior warriors, and his deputy together to see what they thought. In the end, Boulder was told he could stay under special circumstances until Flamestar decides that he is worthy to have a warrior name. Owner Flamestar is owned by Dreamer. Theme Song Quotes "Stealthkit and Sandkit have been taken from us in the middle of the night. Now, whoever's done this will not get away with it. We will track them down, and we will get back the kits that belong to us… the apprentices will help rebuild the nursery while a warrior stands guard by the hole, and another warrior guarding camp. I want frequent patrols around the area around camp so we can make sure nothing tries to come back. Patrols will also be more frequent." – Flamepelt’s response to Dragon’s group kitnapping some kits "I'm frustrated. The kits who were taken, both MarshClan and WolfClan kits, have yet to be found, neither do we have a sign that they are alright. I don't want to give up, but what if they are gone, Ravenstar?" – Flamepelt’s thoughts on the kitnappings "I've made it known how I felt. What is your response? What do you want us to be?" – Flamepelt questioning Lavenderfrost when she asks what they were after confessing feelings "This is enough. You called for revenge on us, and yet you had witnessed the darkness that was in your own Clan as well. Lives were lost, let's not lose anymore." - Flamepelt to WolfClan and WaveClan after Thistlegaze died. "So I saw, but you held on your own really well. You have good instincts, but there are still some things I want to go over with you." – Flamepelt praising Lizardpaw after the WaveClan invasion "I think it builds your character." – Flamepelt reassuring Lavenderfrost about her scar "At least I'm doing something, Ravenstar. You gave me control of the Clan the moment you spoke at the meeting after the attack happened. It's been nearly a moon, Ravenstar. The Clan needs a leader, and while I'm doing my best, my name does not end in 'star'. Now, I'm taking the Clan to the Gathering, whether you think we should or not." - Flamepelt to Ravenstar to try and bring some sense back to the grieving leader "So I've figured. Lizardpaw, I make it my own personal job to somewhat understand each of my Clanmates. By doing this, I can decide on what actions are best for the Clan and how to help each and every one of them. Don't think that I haven't noticed when you've been lying about anything, cause I have." - Flamepelt to Lizardpaw "You're welcome, Lizard. Now, go follow your path." - Flamepelt to Lizardpaw after performing a name change ceremony without the Clan's knowledge so Lizardpaw could leave the Clan to go find Spider Trivia Flamestar is five moons older than Lavenderfrost, so as an apprentice he spent some of his time helping prepare her for apprenticeship, and as a warrior he hung out with her to give her training pointers. Dustkit's death is what inspired Flamestar to become more helpful and determined to protect his Clan. He had been friends with Ravenstar and Ashfeather since they were kits. Category:Leaders Category:StarClan